


offer it a soul

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: It started, like so many times before, as a dream.





	offer it a soul

**Author's Note:**

> title from [it will come back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMhZ18EmlFA) by hozier

It started, like so many times before, as a dream. Hadrian couldn’t remember how the dream began or if he’d been in any place besides the lush bedroom, warmly lit with a multitude of torches. He’d never been there before, or at least he didn’t think so. He looked around, trying to gauge the level of danger he was in but at the sight of a familiar deity, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. 

“My lord,” he stammered over his own tongue. “Forgive me, I didn’t see you.”

Samot laughed, and the haughty sound filled Hadrian with both shame and desire. It wasn’t the first time he’d been on the receiving end of the sound, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, either, but each time it made Hadrian squirm. “Hadrian,” he drawled, commanding the paladin to look at him.

Obediently, Hadrian looked at him, and his mouth went dry. Samot sat before him on the edge of the bed, barely covered by the sheer robe that seemed more decorative than functional that was draped over him. “Hadrian.”

“Y-yes?”

“You serve my husband, no?”

“Of course, every hour of every day.”

“For how long now?”

“All- all my life. I’ve been a tool in His hands since I first entered The Creed.”

“You know much of worship? Of devotion? Of being _used_?”

Hadrian’s response came out a gasp. “Yes.”

Samot’s mouth curled into a feral grin and he let his legs fall open. “Come here, paladin. Little knight. Show me what you know of service.” 

Hadrian nearly fell over in his haste to crawl over to the bed, eagerly resting his head between Samot’s spread legs. He pressed his lips against his left thigh, marking an unseen line of kisses from knee to the meeting of his hip and thigh. He would have spent more time laving attention on the god’s soft skin, but Samot wrapped his fingers in his hair and put Hadrian right where he wanted him. Hadrian dove in eagerly, finding that Samot was clearly enjoying this much more than his indifferent facade would suggest. 

“You remind me of Him sometimes, you know. But never more so than when I can have you like this.” Hadrian paused licking between Samot‘s folds at that, but resumed with a whine when Samot tightened his grip in his hair. “So beautiful, so eager to please me. You both look so wonderful down on your knees. I’m sure that surprises people, the idea of the Artificer Divine on His knees for the Wolf. But I’m sure you can understand the thrill of danger.”

He slung a leg over Hadrian’s shoulder, pulling him in closer until Hadrian was near suffocating. Hadrian got the hint and moved his attentions to Samot’s clit, sliding two fingers into him to give him something to grind down on. He ignored his own growing discomfort as his cock pressed against tight material of his pants (the only functioning part of his brain wondered why he still _had_ pants on, but he ignored that thought). He wasn’t the focus here.

Above him, Samot was still talking, cooing praises that made Hadrian squirm, but he could tell Samot was getting close. There was a desperate edge to Samot’s voice that made Hadrian pump his fingers faster and switch from licking at his clit to sucking hard. It was enough to tip Samot over and he came with a yell, digging his heel into Hadrian’s back and pulling his hair so hard it brought tears to his eyes.

Hadrian fucked him through the aftershocks until Samot pulled him up and kissed him deeply, chasing his own taste in Hadrian’s mouth. Hadrian moaned into the kiss, trying not to rub down on the knee that Samot had slotted between his legs. When Samot pulled him down onto the bed, he followed willingly. He was easily manipulated until he found himself on his back, Samot straddling his still-clothed erection. 

The god’s kisses became sharper, and after one especially hard bite Hadrian could taste the blood that he’d drawn. Samot’s own way of reminding him that he had been and forever would be a wild thing. He ground his hips down, eliciting desperate pleas from Hadrian. He was at the point of near incomprehensible begging, clutching the bedsheets so tightly he feared they would rip.

“Well, Hadrian?” Samot looked down on him once more, and Hadrian could see the wolf glinting in his eyes. “What do you want?”

He gasped. “I- I don’t- please.”

With a laugh Samot stretched until he’d gathered up Hadrian’s wrists and forced them above his head. “Keep those there.” Hadrian nodded fervently. “I’m going to ask you again: what do you want Hadrian?”

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. It was impossible to think through the cloud of desire and the overwhelming need to pick correctly. But when Samot clicked his tongue disappointedly and made to get off, he blurted out “You.”

With a wicked grin, Samot got in his face and Hadrian involuntarily shuddered, closing his eyes. “And what is it you want from me?”

“Whatever- whatever you will give me.”

“Very well.”

He focused on Hadrian’s chest, scraping teeth and laving at his nipples until they were stiff peaks. A few times he pinched them, wrenching shouts from Hadrian each time. 

“You’d let me use you however I wanted, wouldn’t you?” Hadrian nodded, incapable of doing anything else at that point. “If I told you to come right now, untouched but for this-” He punctuated the statement with another roll of his hips. “-You would.” That time it wasn’t a question and it took all of Hadrian’s remaining self-control not to do so. 

He was near the breaking point and they both knew it. Samot seemed content to draw it out as long as possible though. He sucked marks that would stick out even against Hadrian’s dark skin, starting from the neck where they would be visible even above his collar and moving down his sternum, until he reached Hadrian’s hip, right about the waistband of his pants.

“Well?”

“ _Please_.” Hadrian gasped.

Samot unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off quickly, finally freeing his cock. It was leaking precum profusely.

Hadrian barely had time to adjust to the new sensation before Samot had his mouth on him, engulfing him in wet heat. He ached to reach his hands down, to grip something besides the bedding, but he kept his arms where Samot had put them. 

Samot wasted little time now. He licked up the underside of Hadrian’s cock, tonguing the slit with a devilsh smile every time Hadrian made noise. Finally, _finally_ he stopped torturing the paladin, hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , and Hadrian’s entire body shook as he let go.

Once he was cognizant, he watched Samot sitting back on his haunches wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and looking incredibly self-satisfied. He slid next to Hadrian and stroked down his chest, admiring his own handiwork.

“You did so well, I’m proud of you. You looked so beautiful spread out beneath me, accepting my marks.”

Hadrian shuddered again, but for an entirely different reason. He tucked his face into the side of Samot’s neck, wrung out. 

“You serve well.” There was the tilt of a laugh in the compliment, but Hadrian’s chest still swelled at the praise. “I do believe it’s time for you to go back now.”

In the waking world, Hadrian sat up with a groan, feeling the same blissful exhaustion that he had in the dream. He changed and stepped out of his tent to join the others, only to hear a startled laugh fly from Adaire before she clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“What?” He asked defensively.

“Someone sure did a number on you, Church Boy.”

He groaned and pulled the cloak- Samot’s cloak- higher over his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter. and if you like what i write, consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/queerlydeparted)


End file.
